Intermède nocturne
by liloupop
Summary: OS. Alors qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir, Yuki s'interroge sur les raisons qui le poussent à se laisser envahir par Shûchan. C'est pourtant simple, mais Yuki étant ce qu'il est, il lui faudra réfléchir un moment avant de trouver la réponse à cette question.


**Note de l'auteur :**

Ceci est ma première fic sur "Gravitation". Soyez indulgent avec moi, s'il vous plaît. Ce texte est dédié à mon amie **ilys black**, à l'occasion de son anniversaire.

**Titre: ** Intermède nocturne.

**Fandom:** "Gravitation".

**Disclaimer:** Eiri Yuki et Shûichi Shindô appartiennent à Maki Murakami. Je peux pas avoir Hiro, s'il vous plaît? °puppy eyes° Non? Dommage…

**Pairing:** Yuki/Shûichi.

**Résumé:** Alors qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir, Yuki s'interroge sur les raisons qui le poussent à se laisser envahir par Shû-chan. C'est pourtant simple, mais Yuki étant ce qu'il est, il lui faudra réfléchir un moment avant de trouver la réponse à cette question.

* * *

**Intermède nocturne**

Je me suis souvent demandé comment je pouvais supporter ce gamin. Comment je pouvais le subir chez moi, lui, ses hurlements, ses pleurnicheries incessantes, ses coups de folie, sa façon de prendre la moindre contrariété pour une catastrophe. Même au lit, ce n'est pas la panacée. Il est toujours trop tendu, et il passe son temps à chouiner des _Yuki, j'ai mal_, comme si je le torturais au lieu de lui faire tout bêtement l'amour. En résumé et en un mot, Shûichi Shindô est tout bonnement impossible.

Pourtant, je le laisse rester avec moi.

J'ai beau être parfois méchant, lui lancer des vacheries sans arrêt, il reste désespérément scotché dans mon espace vital, et moi, je le laisse faire. Alors que ce serait si simple de me débarrasser de lui. Disparaître du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace, et sans lui laisser le moindre moyen de savoir où je suis parti.

Mais je le laisse rester avec moi.

Il a tout changé dans ma vie, ce petit con. Dès qu'il est là, le calme qui m'est si cher se métamorphose en boucan d'enfer. Sa voix, la musique, la télé, des trucs qui me font mal au crâne, mais auxquels j'ai fini par m'habituer malgré moi. Il laisse ses affaires traîner partout, pour moi qui aimais tant l'ordre, ça fait un sacré changement.

Et je le laisse rester avec moi.

Quand il n'est pas là, je bosse sur mes bouquins, comme d'habitude, comme avant qu'il ne débarque dans mon existence, et une part de moi, toute petite, est malgré moi en manque de sa présence. Je me retrouve sans le vouloir à regarder l'heure sans arrêt, à attendre qu'il revienne, pour pouvoir l'asticoter à loisir, pour le voir se jeter sur moi, insensible à mes airs froids, en couinant des _Yukiiiiiiiiiiii, tu m'as manqué_. Pour le voir, aussi, me regarder avec ses grands yeux mouillés, réclamant un baiser sans oser explicitement le demander.

Pourquoi je te laisse rester avec moi, Shû-chan, petit crétin?

Il a fait ressortir tous les squelettes du placard. Ce n'est pas sa faute, j'en suis conscient, mais j'aurais pu lui en vouloir d'avoir fait remonter à la surface toutes ces choses que je cache depuis tellement longtemps. J'ai senti que ça arriverait. Je l'ai su au moment où j'ai compris que ce qu'il ressentait pour moi n'était pas qu'un simple béguin débile de gamin. Alors j'ai essayé de le chasser, pour éviter qu'il souffre, mais comme le destin est un salaud, c'était peine perdue. Je lui ai fait du mal, beaucoup de gens lui ont fait du mal, d'ailleurs. Quand j'ai essayé de le quitter, quand je suis parti chez mon père, j'avais, fixée au fond de mes rétines, cette image de lui, vêtu de la jupe de lycéenne de sa sœur, avec son air si désespéré. Je pensais que c'était mieux pour lui, mais ce petit con m'a retrouvé. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, même après que je lui aie révélé un peu (si peu) de ma part d'ombre, alors je l'ai laissé retourner avec moi.

Il est avec moi, et je le laisse.

Je le laisse dormir à côté de moi, prendre toute la place dans le lit, bras et jambes écartés. Et je réfléchis, alors que le sommeil m'a déserté, à ces petites choses que j'aime chez lui, et qui me poussent à le laisser envahir mon existence.

J'aime bien la tête qu'il fait quand je l'embrasse. Il a l'air tout perdu, il a les joues toutes roses. Ça me donne envie d'être gentil, ou de l'asticoter. La deuxième possibilité l'emporte le plus souvent, ceci dit, habitué qu'il est à ce que je le maltraite. Je me rappelle ce qu'il m'a dit, l'autre soir: _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, en ce moment? Tu es tellement gentil que c'en est presque malsain._ Ça m'avait ôté l'envie de faire preuve de douceur et de compréhension avec lui. Même si parfois, il se jette sur moi comme une furie en braillant des _pourquoi t'es aussi méchant ? Espèce de salaud! _Je suis un salaud, c'est vrai, mon petit Shû-chan. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai voulu.

J'aime bien aussi son habitude de se coller contre moi, le soir, sa façon à lui de me réclamer un câlin. Je le laisse toujours languir un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'air suppliant. Ça fait partie du jeu. Depuis que je le connais, ou presque, je n'ai eu de cesse de jouer au chat et à la souris avec Shû-chan. Il me tente, mais je résiste, je ne cède que quand lui n'en peut plus. Pour qu'il sache qui de nous deux est le patron. Il en est conscient, tout ce qu'il cherche dans mes bras, c'est un refuge, de la protection, et de la consolation quand il est contrarié, mais j'aime le laisser languir. De toute façon, s'il aime mes baisers et mes caresses, l'acte érotique en lui-même ne lui plait pas plus que ça. Ça fait un bon moment qu'on couche ensemble, et il se plaint encore d'avoir mal. C'est sa faute. La boule de nerfs, celui qui est incapable de se détendre pour apprécier la chose, c'est lui.

Pourtant, moi, j'aimerais qu'il y prenne plaisir. C'est frustrant de le voir se tortiller sous mes caresses et, dès lors que je le prends, de le voir grimacer de douleur avec ses grands yeux larmoyants. J'essaie d'être doux avec lui, mais ça ne sert à rien. Il se plaint sans arrêt que je lui fais mal. Oh, je n'affirmerai pas qu'il est nul au lit. Si c'était le cas, je n'essaierais même plus de le toucher. Mais j'aime, bien malgré moi, son petit corps maigrichon. Quand je le vois déambuler avec ses horribles fringues trop voyantes et toutes moches, j'ai envie de les lui enlever. Car quelque part, lesdites fringues toutes moches sont horriblement sexy, dévoilant ça et là un morceau de peau.

Shû-chan, petit enfoiré, tu es décidément trop tentant. Est-ce pour ça que je te laisse rester avec moi?

Je soulève le drap pour le regarder. L'air froid lui passe sur la peau, il a un long frisson, et il délaisse sa position initiale, bras et jambes écartés comme une étoile de mer, pour se blottir dans un coin du lit. Je ne vois plus de lui qu'une masse de cheveux ébouriffés, la peau pâle de son dos tendue sur ses vertèbres, et une chute de reins à tomber. Et à le voir ainsi, tout inconscient et innocent, je réalise que ce que j'aime le plus chez Shûichi, c'est le regarder dormir. Ce sont les seules occasions où je le vois tout calme, et où l'envie d'être méchant avec lui ne m'effleure même pas. Je veux simplement le prendre dans mes bras, et lui dire que je serai toujours à côté de lui, que je le protégerai contre tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal, y compris lui-même. Mais je n'ose pas, d'une part parce que si je le réveillais, l'enchantement serait brisé, et d'autre part parce que je préfère garder ces pensées pour moi.

Je me sens, fait ô combien rare, bêtement heureux de le regarder. Cette vision du petit Shû-chan endormi tout nu dans mon lit n'appartient qu'à moi. Et je réalise que je ne le laisserai jamais partir. Et… et que je l'aime, aussi.

Mais tu peux toujours courir, petit con. Cet être insensible et sarcastique qu'est Eiri Yuki ne dira jamais _je t'aime_.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tendre une main, et de toucher son épaule. Il soupire, se retourne dans le lit. Il ouvre des yeux ensommeillés, me regarde.

— Tu dors pas?

— À ton avis?

Je l'attire contre moi, et il se laisse aller dans mes bras avec une bonne volonté qui m'émeut au plus profond. Ses cheveux en pétard me chatouillent le nez. Ils sentent la fraise. Ce petit crétin infantile utilise du shampoing à la fraise. C'est consternant, mais quelque part, c'est lui, alors ça n'a pas d'importance.

Je sens son souffle dans mon cou, et sa voix résonner contre moi:

— Yuki, à quoi tu penses?

— J'étais en train de me demander pourquoi je te laisse squatter ma vie, horrible gamin.

Il se détache de moi, et me regarde avec ses grands yeux tristes:

— Pourquoi tu fais le méchant avec moi au milieu de la nuit?

— Ta gueule, ou je t'embrasse.

Il sourit. Un doux sourire ensommeillé, rien à voir avec le rictus agaçant et baveux qui fend sa figure en deux en temps normal:

— Ben dans ce cas, je vois pas pourquoi je me tairais.

— T'es qu'une saleté de marmot, dis-je.

Je l'embrasse, il soupire contre ma bouche, et j'entrouvre un œil pour le regarder. Je le trouve très mignon avec cet air abandonné. Alors je le caresse, je le cajole, je le fais gémir. Il noue ses jambes autour de mes hanches, et il dit:

— Yuki, s'il te plaît…

— Tu ne vas pas te mettre à chouiner et à dire que je te fais mal?

Il secoue la tête en signe de dénégation, mais je me dis que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il se plaindra quand même parce qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Sauf que cette fois, il ne chouine pas. Il soupire, les yeux clos, il me laisse lui faire subir les derniers outrages sans que la moindre douleur ne transparaisse sur son visage. Je m'étais demandé à un moment à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Shuichi en train de jouir. Et à présent, je le sais. Il a les joues rouges, des sons étranglés sortent de sa gorge, il ouvre les yeux pour me regarder d'un air ravi, il me serre contre lui à m'étouffer, son visage enfoui dans mon cou… et je sens un long frisson le parcourir de la tête aux pieds, en même temps que l'explosion de plaisir.

Ce petit intermède m'a donné sommeil. Et je me sens d'autant mieux que Shû-chan est resté blotti contre moi, sa tête sur mon épaule. Avant de tomber endormi, j'entends, de très loin, sa voix qui susurre:

— Je t'aime, Yuki.

Je t'aime aussi, petit con. Mais je le dis jamais.


End file.
